ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Creator
Ben 10: Game Creator is as Cartoon Network game where people can make there own games for other people to play. The game creator has 6 steps. Step one alows the player to chose a pre-made course or to start from scratch. From here you can also gain access to a previouly saved level. Step two is to chose the backround of the playing field. The third step of the game is to choose an hero to fight with, such as Swampfire, Humongousaur, Spidermonkey, or Jetray. The fourth step is to choose the goal of the game. There are four options for step four, being "get to the door", "collect all orbs", "beat all enemies" or "beat all enemies and collect all orbs". The fifth step is designing your level. There are various types of platforms and hazards that can be implanted, a non-moving enemy (DNAlien), a moving alien (Piscciss Premann), and four types of orbs. Step six is that you have to play your own course to make sure it is beatable. Then you can send your game to Cartoon Network to make sure it is ready for the public. Eventually you will see your game ready for public. You must make a Cartoon Network account to upload your level. 'Playable Aliens' *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Jetray *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Echo Echo (Asia only) *Gwen (Asia only) *Goop (Asia only) *Ultimate Echo Echo(US and UK only) *Ultimate Big Chill(US and UK only) *Ultimate Cannonbolt(US and UK only) 'Powers and Abilities' *Swampfire - Destroys projectiles by using fire balls and can jump very high. He will hold and keep firing as long as you press and hold down on the space bar, and this will act as a shield that can hold back most offenses, though it has no effect on falling crates.The "shield" is actually many fireballs that are fired fast, and this makes it look like a flamethrower. When an enemy is firing at you you can block each shot with one fireball, so there's a limit to the protection of the flamethrower shield. Swampfire moves backwards slowly when shooting and cannot move freely. *Spidermonkey - He shoots bits of webbing from his tail that act as long range projectiles, which can cancel out enemy blasts. When he jumps against a wall, he can stick there, then jump off at the player's choosing. Spidermonkey can fit in small spaces and perform a double jump. *Humongousaur - Destroys projectiles by doing a ground pound that can attack both ways. This makes him one of the only aliens who can destroy crates beneath him, along with Ultimate Big Chill. *Jetray - Can jump to a high-speed dash that allow him to fit in small spaces and move in a straight line very quickly. This attack is good against DNAliens, if Jetray enacts it while he is standing on the same plane as them, because he is low enough to the ground thus that their projectiles do not hit him. While dashing he can still be affected by enemy projectiles. Jetray can perform a multijump, but he is one of the only characters, with Goop and Terraspin, who cannot counter enemy attacks and must dodge them. *Brainstorm - Shoots electricity that passes through walls and chains between maximum 3 enemies (also includes blocks). He has very weak jumping. *Water Hazard - Shoots water up at an angle and generates a bubble shield if up is pressed while in mid-air. His bubble shield destroys enemies and blocks enemy shots, but is temporary and does not destroy machines that generate new enemies.He also is a high jumper. *Terraspin - Can spin and shoots wind that only pushes enemies, though it is effective when there is a hazard or no platform behind them. He is also a very slow mover and not a very good jumper, but he can hover when he double jumps, and this will also produce wind to move enemies, in this case, those below him. As an added bonus, when Terraspin stands on the platfoms that can be jumped through, the blasts of enemies on the platform below him will not hit him, as would the other aliens. He is one of the only characters, with Goop and Jetray, who cannot destroy enemy projectiles. *Goop - Dashes like Jetray and can pass through single square thick walls when the dash is used while standing right up against them. When skillfully used, Goop can fly; when he comes out of a dash, he has the option of jumping, after which he can dash again and repeat. He is one of the only characters, with Terraspin and Jetray, that their attack doesn't destroy projectiles. *Echo Echo - Shoots sound waves to a short distance but to both sides by duplicating, though the range of these is lower than that of Swampfire, it applies in two directions and he can technically move while using it. This is becasue he can be made to jump and the go forward and backward. *Gwen - Shoots powerful mana balls and can levitate on a platform when the jump key is held. *Ultimate Big Chill- He can glide after jumping, and, while in the air, fire down ice flames in the form of a beam. The beam has unlimited range and makes Ultimate Big Chill one of the only aliens able to destroy crates beneath him. Although the attack gives him limited invulnerability (cannot be harmed on the side he is facing) it should be noted that it can only be used in the air an thus he is useless on the ground. *Ultimate Echo Echo- He can drop large sonic discs that release sonic waves a short distance in front of him. The sonic discs can also be jumped on and used as platforms, and the discs can be used to obtain orbs. They have all the weaknesses of a character, that they cannot be placed on hazards, and will be destroyed if hit by an enemy blast. They also expire and fade after a short time, but their disappearance will not harm himself. He can also double jump like Spidermonkey. When combining the sonic discs as platforms and his double jump, Ult. Echo Echo has a really high jump. *Ultimate Cannonbolt- He can roll in a manner not unlike Jetray's dash attack, although Ultimate Cannonbolt is limited by gravity. Nevertheless, he becomes invulnerable when curled up and can only be harmed by falling off the screen. His more controllable jump is weak, like Brainstorm's, but he can double jump. This makes him curl into a ball automatically. To play in the American version with Water Hazard, Terraspin, Ultimate Cannonbolt,Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Big Chill: http://ben10gamecreator.cartoonnetwork.com or you can go to http://ben10-gamecreator.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/ To play in the Asian version with Goop, Gwen and Echo Echo and the new Terraspin and Water Hazard : http://gamecreator.cartoonnetworkasia.com/ Category:Web Games Category:Cleanup